Not so the Acolytes
by Jangling Bacon
Summary: "I'm the bad guy. I don't save the day, I don't fly off into the sunset and I don't get the girl!" The X-men have it all. They never lose, have unlimited money and can't die. Not so the Acolytes… If you are a fan of the Acolytes…if you swoon for Gambit, cheer for Colossus and laugh at Pyro…this is not the story for you. Character death. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a humor story. This is a story about the fates of the Acolytes. Get a pack of tissues, folks.

Disclaimer: Repetition doesn't change anything, but I'll say it again. I don't own.

Summary: "I'm the bad guy. I don't save the day, I don't fly off into the sunset and I don't get the girl!" The X-Men have it all: Professor X's mysterious source of cash, a guaranteed win just to teach fans to be good and immortality because Marvel wants to make more money. Not so the Acolytes…

If you are a fan of the Acolytes…if you swoon for Gambit, cheer for Colossus and laugh at Pyro…this is not the story for you. Character death.

* * *

Chapter 1: Piotr Rasputin

* * *

"No. I will not." Piotr Rasputin's voice echoed through the cavernous room. In front of him sprawled the new elected Senator Kelly. Behind him hovered the ominous form of Magneto.

"You fool!" Magneto's voice seemed to reverberate through his helmet. His yellow eyes glowed murderously at the offending Russian.

"I will not," Piotr repeated. "Kill a defenseless man." Piotr stood at the head of the other Acolytes, staring at Magneto defiantly. Magneto trembled with fury, the metal walls wavering and shimmering with his wrath.

"You will never see your family again!" Magneto spat. "Your sister, your mother, your father. I will have them all killed!"

"Then I need no longer obey you," Piotr rumbled dangerously and lunged at the Master of Magnetism. he armored up as he flew and smashed into Magneto, five hundred pounds of organic steel. Magneto was so surprised at the onslaught that he fell out of the sky. Colossus kicked Magneto away and raised his hand to crush his skull. Magneto raised his hand and Colossus' fist froze in midair.

"Acolytes!" Magneto bellowed hoarsely. "Defend me!" Pyro was staring, slightly shocked and slightly interested. Gambit did not move, just sat there stone-faced. Sabretooth, however, lunged at Piotr. The latter was paralyzed by Magneto's, so he felt the full force of the blow. Sabretooth knocked Colossus into a wall and stepped forward to finish him off, but felt Gambit's hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it," the Cajun growled. "You've done enough, Hairball." Sabretooth snarled and knocked Gambit away. Sabretooth did not realize that Gambit had charged his uniform until about five seconds after Remy let go. Sabretooth's armor exploded and his shoulder was exposed to the bone. He collapsed to the ground in agony.

"Very well," Magneto snarled. "I'll finish the Russian myself!" He reached out his hand toward Colossus and made a crushing motion. Piotr groaned in agony as he felt his body collapse inward. He staggered to his feet, adrenaline rushing through his body. He didn't wonder how it was possible that he could do this. With one final cry, he lunged at Magneto, tackling him to the ground. Magneto groaned as the weight pressed down on him, but managed to push the Russian off with his powers. He rose into the air, ready to fight, but Piotr was no longer breathing.

A single tear rolled down St. John's cheek, but he brushed it away. _He was just a partner, just a partner, just a partner_, he chanted to himself. Magneto turned to Gambit, but the treacherous Cajun was long gone. Magneto whirled around and glared at Pyro.

"Dispose of the body," he said.

"No," Pyro replied. "I quit."

Magneto said nothing. Sabretooth was about to attack, but Magneto held up a hand to stop him.

"No. We do not want mutants who will not obey orders. Let him leave. There is nothing for him in this world."

* * *

**Not my best work. I'm no good at writing sad, melancholy stuff. Never have been. Whatever, R&R folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! This is my most popular story yet. Go figure, I didn't think it'd be that popular.

Disclaimer: Repetition doesn't change anything, but I'll say it again. I don't own.

Summary: "I'm the bad guy. I don't save the day, I don't fly off into the sunset and I don't get the girl!" The X-Men have it all: Professor X's mysterious source of cash, a guaranteed win just to teach fans to be good and immortality because Marvel wants to make more money. Not so the Acolytes…

If you are a fan of the Acolytes…if you swoon for Gambit, cheer for Colossus and laugh at Pyro…this is not the story for you. Character death.

And the title of this chapter rhymes! Chapter 2/Remy Le Beau, Chapter 2/Remy Le Beau, Chapter 2/Remy Le Beau…

And a question…about the third chapter. Yes, I'm taking advice. How will Pyro die: hero, or villain? (Dun dun dun…)

I apologize in advance for the shortness.

* * *

Chapter 2: Remy Le Beau

* * *

"Please! NO!" Remy followed the sounds of the scuffle down a dark alleyway. He slipped through the shadows like a ghost…or a demon. Stepping into one of the cities many abandoned warehouses; he continued his journey to find the source of the screams. Finally, he stepped into a larger, well-lit room.

Cowering in the middle of the room was a mutant. That much was obvious from his green skin. Of course, Remy thought dryly, he could just use old soap. Surrounding the mutant was a group of rough looking men, not exactly the kind Remy liked to socialize with. At a word from the leader, the men continued to assault the defenseless mutant. Remy may not be the man with the morals, but he hated to see mutants abused like that. Stepping out of the shadows, he took out his cards, fanning them out discreetly behind his back as he charged them.

"I'm sorry, mon amis, did I miss my invitation to this party?" the ruffians looked up from their "work."

"Stay out of this, Cajun. It ain't none of your business," one of them snarled.

"Oh I think it is," Remy smirked, knocking off his glasses. The group gave a collective gasp at his red and black eyes.

"He's a mutant!" The leader glared at Remy. "KILL HIM!" Remy suddenly reached from behind his back and flung the entire handful of cards at the mutant haters. They scattered as a small explosion rocked the building. They charged him again, but Remy casually flipped charged cards at them, chuckling as they jumped back. Suddenly, a creaking and groaning could be heard over the explosions. The mutant haters didn't seem to notice, but one looked up warily. Remy knew what it was. But he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Garçon! Get out of here!" Remy yelled at the boy then threw another handful of cards at his attackers. One card flew past them all, landing on one of the building's supports. Is the kid gone? Remy thought, and then the building collapsed.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the short chapter, it was not my best work. Anyway, R&R and eat more bacon!**

**(Garcon means boy/kid/child)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Liking is probably the best form of ownership, and ownership the worst form of liking."

― José Saramago

Summary: "I'm the bad guy. I don't save the day, I don't fly off into the sunset and I don't get the girl!" The X-Men have it all: Professor X's mysterious source of cash, a guaranteed win just to teach fans to be good and immortality because Marvel wants to make more money. Not so the Acolytes…

If you are a fan of the Acolytes…if you swoon for Gambit, cheer for Colossus and laugh at Pyro…this is not the story for you. Character death.

LOL, in case anyone was wondering, last chapter's title didn't rhyme. However, I like pronouncing things however I want, and so I wanted it to rhyme. So there. I'm the new Dr. Seuss.

It's been so long, my older chapters are gone from Doc Manager!

* * *

Chapter 3: St. John Allerdyce

* * *

"BURN BABY BURN!" Pyro laughed manically as he set fire to the MRD base. It'd been a long while since the disappearance of Gambit and death of Colossus. He had moved on, as he tended to, ending up working for some wacko named Nathaniel. He liked it. He got money and was able to burn as much as he wanted and if he got hurt, he got all healed up like magic. Now he was on a job, burning up some lab and something about a cure…Pyro wasn't sure. Deep inside, a voice was saying something to him, but Pyro had stopped listening to it years ago. He grinned as he heard the tell-tale stomp of the MRD grunts' boots.

"Freeze, mutie!" the grunt shouted. Pyro didn't need to turn to know there was a gun aimed at him.

"And…what if I don't want to, mate?" MRD obviously hadn't thought this far ahead. In that moment of indecision, Pyro activated his flamethrowers and set the entire room ablaze. Thick smoke poured out the door and while Pyro was unhurt by the gentle touch of the fire, the MRD grunt was far more susceptible to its hunger. As the flames consumed him, he managed to fire off a single shot. Pyro dodged it, but the smoke and fire obscured his vision, and he felt it pierce his leg. His head whirled and all of a sudden, _it_ was gone. The incessant need to burn—gone. The cruel voice in his head—gone. And the control over the flames—gone. As the flames roared over him, St. John Allerdyce looked down and saw—a dart in his leg. The cure. And then he was gone too.

* * *

And…cut. I think that's the end. I have no desire to kill of Magneto, Mastermind or Sabretooth, simply because I'm working on three, four other ideas. Sorry, maybe when they're done?

~Janglin' Bacon


End file.
